


Stress Relief

by She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom, rydon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Rydon, ryden fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream/pseuds/She_comes_to_me_when_I_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is stressed over work. Brendon makes him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Ryden fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work never happened and is not real. I do not own those mentioned in it.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed.” Ryan got up from the couch even though he had only just sat down with Brendon, who was scrolling through Netflix.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Brendon wasn’t asking Ryan this to be sexual. He was asking him because Ryan seemed really wound up tonight and had been that way all day. “You seem really stressed Ry.”

“Why should you? You don’t have to.” It was clear Ryan wanted Brendon to come with him and Brendon could see it but he could also see that Ryan didn’t want to be a bother to him, which was stupid because Ryan would never be a bother to him. Especially not when he was stressed out and needed Brendon. “Keep watching whatever you’re watching.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m just gonna go to bed. Come up whenever.”

“Okay.” 

 

_*_

Brendon let Ryan have a few minutes alone but he eventually went up to him because he had planned to go with Ryan to bed anyway. Even if he wasn’t going to sleep he could still lay there with Ryan and make him feel better.

It was dark in the bedroom but Brendon knew Ryan wasn't asleep. Ryan was too bothered by whatever he was thinking about.

"Babe. what's going on?" Brendon made himself comfortable under the covers with Ryan, pulling Ryan close to him. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Ryan sighed, burying his head against Brendon's chest. "I can't get this stupid album to sound right. I can't even get an album out in a decent amount of time. I'm such a shitty musician."

"Is that what you're worried about? Ryan." Brendon hugged him. "You're such an amazing artist. I have heard you when you're working. Whatever you are doing is going to be awesome."

"Brendon. I have been talking about releasing an album for how long? Long enough for you to release two fucking albums. Maybe I should fucking retire. I'm never gonna finish this thing."

"You better not." Brendon kissed him on the forehead. They both knew Ryan was not going to retire from being a musician but Brendon really wished Ryan wouldn't be so hard on himself. "Doesn't matter how long it's taking you. People will wait for you. They know it'll be worth it. I know you. You're not gonna put out a half assed album. It's okay for you to take a little while to make something worth making."

"Ryan." Brendon started stroking his boyfriend's hair when he didn't respond. "You'll finish it. And it's going to be fan-fucking-tastic when you do."

"I hope so."

"You will babe. And it is going to be fantastic." Brendon kissed him again, this time on the lips. "Why do you think I send you royalty checks for Pretty.Odd. and Fever every month? Because they are both that fantastic. Just like your new stuff is going to be." He teased.

"Screw off. You get the same royalties I do Bren." Ryan shot back but the smile could be heard in his voice. His boyfriend somehow had relieved some of his worrying. Brendon always could.

"Oh come on Ryan. Come here and let me make you feel better." Brendon pulled Ryan's smaller frame on top of his body. "I know you're still stressed. It's just the way you are."

Ryan gave himself over to kissing Brendon, to enjoying the feeling of Brendon's plump pout against his lips.

"You're so small Ryan." Brendon said when he could get a word in when Ryan's mouth wasn't pressed against his. He ran his hands over Ryan's back, his fingertips electric for Ryan. "So pretty." He breathed.

"I have done so much weight training and hockey and I am still a skinny fucker." Ryan kissed the corner of Brendon's mouth. He had felt the need to say at least something about what Brendon had said about his boniness. He knew Brendon loved it and because Brendon loved it, Ryan had been able to accept it over the years but it didn't mean that sometimes he wasn't the biggest fan of his skinniness.

Brendon switched their positions, gently pushing Ryan back on to the mattress and moving on top of Ryan. "You're so pretty Ryan. I don't think you'll ever really bulk up but you can see the working out you've been doing. It's just your body type. You're just naturally skinny. And your body is so beautiful. Fuck Ryan, you're so pretty. Sh." 

He kissed Ryan again and then let his tongue lightly trace over Ryan's mouth. Ryan opened his mouth and received him, enjoying Brendon's taste as Brendon enjoyed his. They stayed that way as long as they possibly could, both of them making the tiniest noises of want, Ryan's hands touching every inch of Brendon that Ryan could reach. Ryan kept caressing him when they broke apart for air and Brendon began kissing Ryan's neck.

Ryan whined and moaned when Brendon caught him off guard and sucked the tender flesh at his collarbone into his mouth. He threaded his fingers in Brendon's hair while Brendon nibbled softly and licked over his nibbling. He kissed the skin of Ryan's collarbone that he was sucking a mark into and repeated the nibbling and licking which reduced Ryan to panting.

"You're such an angel." Brendon moved on to a new spot and began his kissing and suctioning anew. This made Ryan cry out more and it made Brendon enjoy every delicious sound that fell from Ryan's lips so much that he let his hips slip between Ryan's thighs. "I hope this is getting rid of my sweet angel's stress."

It definitely was.

"Bren!" Ryan whimpered as Brendon slowly grinded down into Ryan's body, Brendon never letting up with his kissing of Ryan's neck.

Brendon shushed him. "You just relax. I'm gonna make you feel so good. You're so sweet Ryan. You taste so good. We can't have my sweet boyfriend so worried and stressed over work."

Ryan whimpered more and pressed his fingers into Brendon's shoulders as Brendon's sucking of his chest and collarbone became the most pleasurable it had yet, Ryan's arms tightly around his boyfriend.

"I love you so much Ryan. You just let me take all your stress away. You just enjoy."

Ryan did just that. Enjoy he did, and when Brendon was finished making love to him and Ryan was falling asleep in his arms, he felt totally at ease. He didn't have a care at all except how he was so, so in love with Brendon.


End file.
